


Uno más uno son siete

by Lady_Lunera



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aaron es papá y Erin es mamá, El equipo es una familia, No Romance, de repente son niños
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lunera/pseuds/Lady_Lunera
Summary: Después de una actividad conjunta, a parte del equipo les ocurre algo extraño. ¿Podrán Hotch y Strauss ayudarlos a que todo vuelva a la normalidad?
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nunca pensé que alguna vez escribiría una historia así, aunque sí he leído algunas.
> 
> Por el bien de mi historia, David Rossi no existe aquí, y Will y Henry tampoco.
> 
> ¡Disfrutad!

Capítulo 1  
Había sido un día largo lleno de reuniones, revisiones de presupuestos y otras tantas cosas. Eran cerca de las diez de la noche cuando cerró el último archivo. Tampoco es que tuviera nada que hacer en casa, o alguien que la esperara. Sus hijos estaban en la Universidad, y llegar todas las noches a una casa vacía, cada día la deprimía un poco más. Toda su vida la había dedicado al trabajo, y eso la había alejado de todo el mundo. A veces pensaba en jubilarse temprano, pero entonces no tendría nada en su vida, así que siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que lo mejor que podía hacer era seguir trabajando como siempre. 

Recogió el bolso, se puso la chaqueta y guardó unos cuantos archivos en el maletín. Cogió la taza de café vacía de encima de la mesa para llevarla a la cocina. Cuando salía, se dio cuenta que había luces en la sala de conferencias, y como le pareció raro, se acercó. Pero más raro le pareció lo que vio: había al menos cinco niños allí dentro. Un niño pequeño que lloraba en la esquina más alejada, junto a la ventana, una niña rubia que daba vueltas por toda la habitación, y al menos tres niños más en la otra esquina, cerca de la otra puerta. Al ver que en la oficina de Hotch también había luz y sin poder encontrar explicación a qué hacían allí los niños, fue a ver a Hotch.

-¿Puedes explicarme qué hacen cinco niños en la sala de conferencias?

-¿Perdón? -Hotch levantó la cabeza sorprendido por la pregunta de su jefa.

-Hay cinco niños allí, Hotch, y quisiera saber primero, qué hacen allí, y segundo, quiénes son -entró completamente en la oficina y dejó el bolso y el maletín en la silla.

-Erin, de verdad que no sé de qué me estás hablando, pero vamos a comprobarlo ahora mismo -Hotch se levantó y siguió a Strauss fuera del despacho.

Al llegar a la sala de conferencias, los dos se quedaron impresionados. Efectivamente, había cinco niños allí, que nunca antes habían visto. Un niño negro, de unos doce años, hablaba muy serio con una niña de pelo negro de más o menos su edad. Otra niña rubia, un poco más pequeña, se entretenía sola a su lado con un bolígrafo y una libreta, y una niña pequeña corría y saltaba por toda la sala mientras cantaba. Y el niño más pequeño, lloraba desconsolado en un rincón. 

Hotch y Strauss se miraron el uno al otro, sin saber que hacer. Ninguno de los niños había percibido todavía su presencia, hasta que Hotch apagó la televisión, que no dejaba de emitir el molesto hormigueo de cuando terminas una película. Volvieron a mirar a los niños, y a Hotch le parecieron…  
pero no, no podían ser.

-¡Mamá! -la niña pequeña se estrelló contra las piernas de Strauss y la abrazó.

-¿Qué? No, yo no..., ¿cómo te llamas bonita? -le preguntó a la niña.

-Jennifer. ¡No! JJ -respondió con alegría.

Hotch y Strauss se miraron estupefactos, confirmando lo que él había pensado casi al entrar. JJ le tiró de la falda para llamar su atención.

-Spencer no deja de llorar.

Erin se acercó al niño pequeño y lo cogió en brazos, y casi inmediatamente, dejó de llorar. Se acurrucó en su hombro y cerró los ojos.

-¿Dónde están nuestros padres? -preguntó Derek seriamente.

-Se han ido de viaje unos días, os quedaréis con nosotros -fue la respuesta de Hotch, ganándose una mirada extraña de su jefa.

-¿Y vosotros sois…?

-Aaron y ella Erin.

-Yo soy Derek, ella Emily y ella Penélope -fue señalando según hablaba.

-¿Y cómo habéis terminado aquí? -quiso saber Erin.

Ningún niño supo responder a eso. Simplemente aparecieron allí. Y tampoco recordaban nada de antes, de su vida, ni de que hasta hacía apenas un rato, eran personas adultas. 

Erin intentó dejar a Spencer en el sofá, pero el niño empezó a protestar en cuanto lo sacaron de los brazos seguros y calientes, así que volvió a cogerlo y el niño volvió a dormirse. Erin le hizo un gesto a Hotch para que lo siguiera a su oficina. 

-¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer ahora? -los dos estaban todavía en shock por lo que acababan de descubrir.

-No lo sé, pero en primer lugar habrá que asegurarse de que sean ellos ¿no? -respondió Erin mientras se sentaba en el sofá y acomodaba al niño dormido en sus brazos. 

-No te ofendas Erin, ¿pero de verdad tienes alguna duda de que no sean ellos? -su jefa no respondió, sólo se quedó mirando al vacío pensativa.

-Aunque es bastante tarde, vamos a llevarlos a un médico, el médico de mi familia, que ha atendido a mis hijos desde que eran pequeños. Solo para asegurarnos que están bien. Y mañana vendré a hablar con el Director, y le diré que estáis fuera por quince días, vacaciones o algo así. 

-Vale. ¿Y cómo nos organizamos? No creo que ni en tu apartamento ni en el mío entren cinco niños. Y menos para quince días.

-Podemos ir a Frederick, mi familia tiene una casa allí. Es bastante grande y estaremos cómodos. Y mientras, podemos pensar en cómo arreglar todo esto. 

\- Me parece perfecto. Vamos.

CMCMCM

El doctor John Martin se acercó donde esperaban Aaron y Erin. Los dos lo miraron nerviosos. No le habían revelado toda la verdad sobre los niños, que ya estaban medio dormidos mientras los examinaban.

-Los niño están perfectamente, no hay nada de lo que preocuparse -les informó el doctor.

-Verás John, hay algo que no te hemos contado -Erin miró a Hotch antes de hablar. Él asintió-. Esos niños, aunque cueste creerlo, son el equipo de élite del FBI. No tenemos ni idea de cómo se han convertido en niños -el médico los miró como si estuvieran locos.

-Vale, les haré entonces unos análisis de sangre también antes de que os vayáis, tendréis los resultados en un par de días. 

-Muchas gracias doctor Martin -Hotch le estrechó la mano antes de que volviera a entrar en la consulta con los niños-. Y no necesito decirle que esto es confidencial.

-Claro. Por supuesto.

Media hora después, los dos salieron de la casa del doctor Martin, prácticamente arrastrando a cinco niños dormidos.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? -preguntó Hotch mientras tiraba de Penélope y hacía equilibrios para sujetar a un dormido Spencer.

-Vamos a tener que dividirnos. Quédate con Emily y Derek, yo me quedaré con los pequeños. Eso sí, necesito que estéis en mi casa a las ocho, iré a ver al Director, luego a hacer unas compras y después podremos salir hacia Frederick, si pudiera ser sobre las once, mejor que mejor. 

-De acuerdo -Hotch colocó a Spencer en el asiento trasero del coche de Strauss, y luego ayudó a Penélope a acomodarse también. Ella acostó a JJ al lado del niño. 

Cuando Emily y Derek estaban también en el coche de Hotch, los adultos se despidieron hasta el día siguiente, deseando que todo eso fuera en realidad un sueño.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

Como prometió, a las ocho en punto, Hotch, junto con Derek y Emily llegaron a casa de Strauss. Los niños estaban desayunando y viendo dibujos animados en la televisión, así que los mayores hicieron lo mismo. 

-He traído algo de ropa de Jack para Spencer, espero que le valga -le tendió la bolsa a Erin.

-Genial, cámbialo cuando terminen de desayunar. Espero que estén entretenidos con los dibujos, durante un par de horas.

-¿Tardarás mucho? -Erin podría decir que notó un poco de angustia en su voz. 

-Espero que no, pero estaré fuera al menos un par de horas, tal vez tres. Después de la reunión con el Director, iré a hacer algunas compras, ropa y esas cosas, luego podremos irnos -al tiempo que hablaba, se iba poniendo la chaqueta y cogiendo el bolso-.Llámame si necesitas algo.

-De acuerdo. Adiós. 

Cuando cerró la puerta, Hotch se giró hacia los cinco niños sentados en la cocina. Spencer metía los dedos en el cuenco y comía los cereales con la mano; JJ jugaba con los huevos revueltos, sin llegar a comérselos; Penélope estaba desmigando sus tostadas y Emily y Derek estaban abriendo todos los cajones de la cocina. Hotch suspiró ruidosamente. Iban a ser las dos horas más largas de su vida.

CMCMCM

Erin Straus salió del edificio del FBI bastante satisfecha. Había conseguido las dos semanas de vacaciones para la UAC sin preguntas, y dos semanas de asuntos personales para ella. Podían irse sin preocuparse de llamadas de ningún tipo. 

Cuando llegó al centro comercial, le sonó el móvil con un mensaje: “¿Te queda mucho?”. Erin sonrió. Manejar a cinco niños pequeños no era nada fácil. Intentaría reducir las compras lo máximo posible.

Al llegar a casa, escuchó voces y risas antes de abrir la puerta. Cuando la abrió, sintió mucha pena por el pobre Hotch, y una rabia controlada por cómo estaba su salón. Penélope, JJ y Derek estaban cubiertos de nata y salsa de chocolate, y corrían persiguiéndose por todo el salón. Aaron también perseguía a un Spencer bastante escurridizo para intentar vestirlo. Emily no se veía por ningún sitio. 

-¡Erin, ya estás aquí! -la pequeña JJ le abrazó las piernas, manchándola con nata. Ella dejó las bolsas en el suelo y la cogió en brazos.

-¿Puedes explicarme qué está pasando aquí? -preguntó con su mejor tono de Strauss, aunque por dentro se estaba divirtiendo de lo que estaba sufriendo el pobre Hotch. 

-Lo siento, de verdad, me despisté un segundo, abrieron la nevera, sacaron la nata y el chocolate y…prometo que te pagaré la limpieza de los sofás.

-Está bien, no importa, supongo que vamos a tener que retrasar nuestra salida -al tiempo que habló, bajó a JJ al suelo e interceptó a Spencer, que pasaba por su lado-. ¿Dónde está Emily?

-Ehhh, no lo sé, la buscaré -Hotch se alegró de poder alejarse un poco de los monstruitos en los que se habían convertido sus compañeros.

Erin bañó a JJ y Spencer, mientras que los otros tres (Emily sólo estaba leyendo tranquilamente un libro, alejada de todo el ruido), veían una película. Luego se turnaron para bañarse. Hotch aprovechó para limpiar un poco y empezar a hacer la comida. 

Mientras recogían todo y guardaban las cosas que querían llevarse de viaje, Erin aprovechó para contarle a Hotch como había ido la mañana. Tenían los días libres sin problemas, y esperaban poder solucionar “ese pequeño problema” que tenían desde la noche anterior. Aunque ninguno de los tenía mucha idea de cómo iban a hacer eso. 

El viaje hasta Frederick era casi de tres horas y media, y como salían después de comer, los niños estaban cansados y medio dormidos, así que esperaban que fuera un viaje tranquilo. Las sillitas para JJ y Spencer estaban colocadas en el coche de Erin, así que ella llevaría a los pequeños y Aaron a los otros tres. Antes de salir, ella le preguntó por Jack. 

-Ohh, no te preocupes, Haley lo ha llevado tres semanas a casa de sus padres, a Tennesse, así que igualmente no iba a verlo -se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, pero Erin pudo decir que le dolía estar separado de su hijo. 

CMCMCM

Cuando llegaron a Frederick, todavía no había anochecido, así que en cuanto los niños bajaron de los coches, empezaron a correr por el jardín delantero. La casa constaba de dos plantas, un jardín delantero y otro trasero para que los niños se desahogaran a sus anchas. Hotch y Strauss aprovecharon para sacar las cosas de los coches e instalarse en casa.

-¿Por qué has comprado una cama hinchable? -preguntó Hotch sacando la caja grande del maletero.

-Porque hay tres habitaciones, y una de las niñas tendrá que dormir en la cama hinchable, luego hay dos camas individuales. En la otra habitación, hay dos literas para los niños.

-Apuesto a que será Emily…

-Lo malo será como las tres quieran dormir ahí. Ya veremos cómo lo arreglamos llegado el momento. 

-Por cierto, luego haremos las cuentas de todo esto que has comprado -dijo él dejando las últimas bolsas encima de la encimera de la cocina.

-No te preocupes, lo pasaré de alguna forma como gasto de presupuesto. Ya veré cómo lo hago -Hotch se la quedó mirando estupefacto-. ¿Qué?.

-Tanta lata que me das a mi por el presupuesto, y ahora… -él sonrió divertido.

-Por algo soy la jefa, Aaron, puedo permitirme alguna licencia que otra ¿no crees? -le devolvió la sonrisa.

En ese momento, oyeron un grito y a alguien llorando. Los dos salieron corriendo hacia el jardín. Los niños rodeaban a Penélope, que estaba llorando en el suelo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?.

-Estábamos corriendo y se ha tropezado, se ha hecho daño en la rodilla y en el codo -respondió Derek que se había agachado y abrazaba a Penélope.

Hotch se agachó también y cogió a Penélope en brazos, para llevarla dentro y curarle las heridas. Derek los siguió a los dos.

-Penny se pondrá bien ¿verdad? -preguntó Spencer con tristeza.

-Claro que si, cariño, se ha hecho una herida que Aaron le curará ahora, pero estará bien. Venga, vamos dentro nosotros también que ya es casi de noche -cogió de la mano a JJ y Spencer, y asegurándose que Emily los seguía también, entraron en la casa.

Dos horas después, los niños estaban preparados para irse a la cama. Como Hotch había predicho, las niñas se pelearon para poder dormir en la cama hinchable, y después de diez minutos, los adultos decidieron que dormirían una noche cada una, por orden de edad, empezando por Emily, después Penélope y por último JJ. Eso pareció contentarlas. Los niños estaban casi dormidos cuando pasaron a verlos, así que el día estaba casi terminado.

Un rato después, ambos se sentaron exhaustos en el sofá. 

-No puedo entender de dónde sacan tanta energía. Estoy agotado.

-Y yo. Se nota que somos demasiado mayores para andar detrás de niños pequeños. Sobre todo si son cinco a la vez.

-Y que lo digas. Por cierto, el sofá será cómodo ¿no? 

-¿Para dormir? No lo sé, nunca he dormido en él -Erin lo miró y sonrió.

-Como termine con dolor de espalda será tu culpa -Aaron le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Podré vivir con eso. Deberíamos ir a dormir nosotros también. Te traeré unas mantas y una almohada.

Cuando Erin salió del salón, Aaron fue a cambiarse al baño. Realmente estaba agotado, y sabía que ella también, lo notaba en su cara. Cuidar de cinco niños (tres de ellos menores de diez años e hiperactivos), era realmente agotador. No sabía que es lo que les había ocurrido a sus compañeros de equipo, pero lo iba a averiguar.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Aunque se había acostado sola, Erin había amanecido acompañada. A mitad de la noche, se levantó por un vaso de agua, y en el salón, se encontró a Hotch dando vueltas en el sofá. Al parecer, no era tan cómodo como parecía para dormir. Le dio pena y le ofreció compartir la cama, que era lo suficientemente grande para los dos. Y los dos lo suficientemente profesionales para solamente dormir juntos. Al fin y al cabo, nada en esta situación era normal.

Cuando volvió a la habitación, Aaron ya estaba dormido. Y cuando ella estaba apunto de dormirse de nuevo, algo pequeño a sus pies la asustó. Era Spencer, que se había despertado por un ruido (probablemente fuera ella subiendo las escaleras, el penúltimo escalón siempre crujía), y no había conseguido despertar a Derek. El niño la miró con ojos de cachorillo, una mirada que le recordaba a su hijo Devon a su edad, así que cogió al niño y lo metió también en la cama, entre Aaron y ella. Dos minutos después, estaba dormido. 

Ahora eran las siete de la mañana y un ruido espantoso los despertó a los tres. Erin y Aaron se miraron durante un segundo y enseguida se precipitaron hacia las escaleras hasta la planta baja. El ruido provenía de la cocina, dónde se escuchaban las voces de los niños. La imagen que los recibió era nada menos que dantesca. Emily, Penélope y JJ estaban cubiertas de harina, la encimera y el suelo de huevo, harina y mantequilla y había dos sartenes en el suelo, que fueron las que provocaron el ruido al caerse. Derek comía cereales sentado a la mesa. 

Aaron tuvo que aguantarse la risa al ver la escena delante de ellos, pero sintió como Erin intentaba contener la ira y mantener bajo control a la jefa Strauss.

-Queríamos preparar el desayuno -susurró Emily.

-¡Tortitas! -fue la respuesta alegre de JJ y Penélope.

-Que conste que les dije que era una mala idea -respondió Derek metiéndose un puñado de cereales en la boca.

-Ya lo hago yo -Erin entró más en la cocina-. Y Derek, coge un cuenco y leche, por favor.

-Es que me gustan más así -ella le echó una mirada fulminante mientras recogía las sartenes.

-Derek, haz lo que te dice -Aaron vio al chico resoplar, levantarse y hacer lo que le habían dicho.

-Lleva a las niñas a que se laven y se vistan, mientras yo preparo el desayuno.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -todos se giraron al escuchar la pequeña voz proveniente de la puerta de la cocina.

-Erin va a hacernos tortitas. Las íbamos a hacer nosotras, pero Emily no me dejaba echar la harina, y a Penélope se le cayeron los huevos y…

-Oye, eso no fue así -protestó Penélope.

-Está bien chicas, no importa, vamos a prepararnos ¿de acuerdo? -Aaron guío a las niñas hacia las escaleras mientras Spencer entraba en la cocina.

Dos horas después, todos se habían duchado, estaban vestidos y habían desayunado. Ahora los niños se habían distribuido por la casa: JJ y Penélope jugaban en el jardín; Emily estaba usando el ordenador que le había dejado Aaron (después de ponerle ojitos); y Derek y Spencer se entretenían en su habitación. Aaron notó que Erin estaba demasiado callada mientras terminaba de limpiar la cocina.

-¿Estás bien, Erin? -ella sólo asintió sin mirarlo.

-Hey, ¿puedes dejar eso un momento y mirarme? -se acercó a ella y le quitó la bayeta de las manos-. ¿Qué pasa?.

-Nada, sólo…no sé si seré capaz de hacer esto Aaron. Yo ya he criado tres hijos, y te aseguro que no eran ni la mitad de trastos que éstos. No paran quietos, ni dejan de preguntar, y…

-Te entiendo perfectamente, pero debemos cuidar de ellos hasta que averigüemos qué es lo que les ha pasado. No podemos dejarlos solos.

-No estoy diciendo eso, es solo… -Erin suspiró, cansada y derrotada.

Aaron notó su angustia, y aunque él no era de abrazos, y mucho menos con su jefa, sabía que siempre reconfortaban, así que rodeó a Erin con sus brazos y la abrazó. La notó tensarse al principio, y unos segundos después, relajarse y devolverle el abrazo.

-Gracias Aaron -susurró en su hombro.

-De nada. Ven, vamos a ver que hacen los niños y luego buscaremos soluciones en Internet. 

CMCMCM

Aaron Hotchner nunca se había sentido tan frustrado en su vida. Habían pasado cerca de tres horas buscando en Internet y no habían encontrado nada. Las búsquedas habían sido de todo tipo, y seguían sin encontrar nada. Se estaban desesperando. Mientras tanto, habían tenido que intervenir entre JJ y Penélope porque se peleaban por una muñeca, Spencer había cogido un berrinche porque Derek y Emily no querían jugar con él y Emily no dejaba de repetir que se aburría, hasta que la dejaron ver una película en el ordenador con los cascos puestos. Ahora entendía porqué Erin se sentía así, éstos niños eran agotadores. Jack era un niño encantador, que se entretenía con cualquier cosa y apenas daba guerra. Y pasar de cuidar de un niño a cuidar a cinco a la vez era un gran paso.

Cuando todos estaban ocupados y Erin revisaba una vez más una de sus búsquedas, Aaron aprovechó y salió a tomar el aire. Todo era tan complicado, y no sabía cómo hacer para solucionarlo. Esos niños eran sus compañeros de equipo, cinco adultos con los que había vivido muchas cosas, eran su familia. E iba a cuidarlos como tal, y a conseguir que volvieran a ser ellos mismos, costara lo que costara.

Volvió a entrar en la casa y notó la misma frustración que él sentía en la cara de Erin. No sabían cómo iban a solucionar el problema de sus compañeros, ¿y si se quedaban así para siempre? Ése sí que sería un gran problema.

CMCMCM

Más tarde ese día, todos habían salido a dar un paseo por el pueblo, y así despejarse un poco. Parecían una típica familia, y ninguno de los adultos tuvo fuerzas ni ganas de desmentirlo cuando después de tres veces les dijeron que tenían unos hijos preciosos.

A la vuelta, Spencer lloriqueó que estaba cansado, así que Aaron lo llevaba en brazos. Emily y Penélope hablaban de cosas de chicas, JJ saltaba y corría delante de todos (¿de dónde sacaba tanta energía ésa niña?), y Derek caminaba despacio al lado de los adultos.

-¿Qué tienes en mente, Derek? -fue Erin la que le preguntó después de caminar un rato en silencio.

-¿Podemos tener un perro? -habló el niño después de un momento. A Erin casi le da un ataque al oírlo.

-¡Sí, un perro! -apoyó Spencer desde los brazos de Aaron.

-Lo siento, pero no.

-Pero porqué, piénsalo, prometo que lo cuidaríamos.

-He dicho que no, Derek, un perro es mucha responsabilidad, y ya somos muchos, y no hay espacio para un perro.

-Por favor, Erin, por favor, piénsalo -suplicó el niño.

-Lo pensaremos Derek, ¿de acuerdo?, pero no te prometemos nada -intervino Aaron dejando en el suelo a Spencer, y ganándose una mirada enfadada de Erin.

-Vale, gracias -los niños empezaron a correr.

-¿Por qué has dicho que lo pensaremos? No pienso comprar un perro Aaron, tenemos cinco niños, dime qué haríamos también con un perro.

-Tranquila, no vamos a comprarlo, lo he dicho para que de momento se le quite de la cabeza. Y si vuelve a la carga, ya le quitaremos la idea de otra forma.

-¿Por qué siempre tengo que quedar yo como la mala? -cuestionó Erin.

-Porque eres la jefa, y en esta relación, tú eres el padre aburrido y yo el padre enrollado -respondió Aaron divertido, ganándose un manotazo en el brazo.

Al llegar a casa, fue Aaron el que se encargó de la cena, mientras que los niños jugaban. Penélope le pidió a Erin que jugara con ella.

-¿Y a qué quieres jugar?

Ahora, se arrepentía mucho de esa decisión. No de jugar con la niña, si no de dejar que hiciera “experimentos” con los rotuladores. Penélope le aseguró que Emily lo había visto en Internet, y que funcionaba, pero que en cuanto te lavaras el pelo eso saldría. No fue así. La niña había quitado la tinta de dos rotuladores rosas, y los había puesto en un pequeño cubo de agua. Después añadió un poco de maquillaje de ojos rosa también (¿de dónde habían conseguido las niñas el maquillaje?), y con un pequeño peine, le había teñido un mechón de pelo. Erin se negó a que siguiera, a pesar de que la niña le aseguró que no pasaba nada, que eso saldría enseguida.

Y ahora, mientras se miraba al espejo, sólo tenía ganas de llorar. Su bonita melena rubia tenía un grueso mechón color rosa, que por más que se había lavado la cabeza, no había salido.

Aaron no dijo nada mientras Erin salió del baño y se metió en la cama, pero ella notó que se estaba aguantando la risa.

-No digas nada, Aaron -dijo ella cansada.

-Oye, te queda bien, te da un aire…muy punk.

-Vete a la mierda, Hotchner.

-Hey, lo siento, y Penélope también ¿sabes? -él se acercó y le frotó con cariño el brazo.

-Ya lo sé. Por lo menos no tengo que ir a trabajar mañana.

Ambos sonrieron, y se acostaron, sólo deseando que los próximos días fueran más tranquilos. 

Continuará…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo de los rotuladores y el maquillaje me lo he inventado, pero sí he visto en Internet que existen rotuladores para teñir el pelo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Habían pasado diez días y todo seguía igual. En la casa de la familia Strauss en Frederick nadie podría decir que no había normalidad con la “extraña” familia que la habitaba. Los cinco niños se pasaban el día jugando, riendo, llorando y haciendo lo que hace cualquier niño. Mientras, Aaron Hotchner y Erin Strauss ejercían de padres sustitutos de unos niños que en realidad no lo eran, intentando averiguar cómo volver a la normalidad, hasta ahora, sin conseguirlo.

Cuando llevaban tres días allí, el doctor Martin llamó a Erin con los resultados de las pruebas y análisis que les había hecho a los niños. Todo había salido absolutamente normal. Y ellos seguían sin nada. Y solamente les quedaban cinco días para estar allí, cinco días de vacaciones para conseguir averiguar algo. El doctor le pidió que cuando consiguieran dar con la solución, volvieran a su consulta para hacer más pruebas, para ver si conseguían descubrir qué es lo que había pasado.

Los niños estaban viendo una película en el salón y los adultos estaban en la cocina, descansando y pensando, como habían hecho los últimos diez días.

-¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? ¿O es que quieres separar los átomos del café con tantas vueltas que le estás dando? -preguntó Hotch amablemente.

-Lo siento, estaba distraída -Erin le dio un sorbo al café, pero arrugó la nariz al encontrarlo frío.

-Normal, llevas quince minutos mareando el café -respondió Hotch divertido.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo? -Hotch la miró sin comprender-. El equipo, cuando les pasó…esto, ¿qué estaban haciendo?.

-Pues…creo que viendo una película. Sí, creo que sí, García los había convencido para ver una película, y después de trabajar, se quedaron en la sala de conferencias.

-¡Que fue dónde los encontramos!

-¡Sí!

-Ahora que lo pienso…¿recuerdas cuando entramos que tú apagaste la televisión porque estaba emitiendo con ese ruido tan molesto? -la emoción empezaba a embargarlos a los dos, veían el final cada vez más cerca.

-¡Sí!...¿Crees que pudo haber sido eso? ¿O la película que hubieran visto?

-No lo sé Aaron, pero creo que puede ser lo más cerca que hemos estado de la solución hasta ahora. Hay que averiguar como sea qué película estuvieron viendo.

-Llamaré a Anderson.

Aaron salió de la cocina con el teléfono en la mano, y Erin respiró hondo, sujetando con las dos manos la taza con el café frío. Realmente esperaba que ésa fuera la solución, que poniéndoles la película otra vez, el hechizo (o lo que fuera), se revertiera.

Aunque si lo pensaba bien, y aunque no reconocería eso ni ante un tribunal, echaría de menos a los cinco diablillos de la UAC. Habían vivido de todo en esos diez días, peleas, enfados, berrinches, pero también momentos de cariño entre todos. Spencer y JJ se habían apegado mucho a ella, tal vez al ser los más pequeños y necesitar una figura materna, aunque los otros tres también eran cariñosos con ellos. Aunque no se le olvidaba que los sofás de su casa en DC necesitaban una limpieza profunda. Y que el mechón rosa ya casi había desaparecido por completo (gracias a Dios). Pero eran pequeños detalles que compensaban cuidar a los niños. Erin era madre, y sabía que esas eran las cosas que una madre tiene que pasar cuando cuida a sus hijos. Suspiró profundamente, sí, definitivamente echaría de menos a los niños.

Aaron entró un momento después. En su cara se reflejaba la esperanza. Se sentó dónde estaba sentado antes de salir y comenzó a jugar con la taza del café al tiempo que hablaba.

-He hablado con Anderson. Ha entrado en la sala de conferencias y todo seguía tal y como lo dejamos aquella noche al salir. Ha encontrado la película que estuvieron viendo, es una en VHS, pero no tiene el título. Le he pedido que nos la envíe, junto con un reproductor. Esta tarde lo tendremos aquí por correo urgente.

-Gracias a Dios. ¿Por qué verían una película en VHS? -preguntó Erin sorprendida.

-No lo sé, y la verdad es que ahora no me importa, sólo quiero arreglar esto -respondió Aaron mirando hacia el salón, donde los niños estaban mirando la televisión.

CMCMCM

El tiempo pasó rápido entre recoger, jugar, comer y dormir la siesta. A las cuatro, un repartidor les dejó el paquete que Anderson les enviaba desde Quantico.

-¿Esperamos hasta después de cenar para ponerles la película? -Erin preguntó nerviosa.

-Yo creo que sí, es lo mejor. Luego se lo explicamos todo.

-Aaron…¿has pensado qué haremos si no funciona? -Erin se mordió nerviosa el labio inferior.

-No quiero pensarlo. De momento, vamos a ir paso a paso ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió despacio. En realidad, los dos estaban muertos de miedo, aunque ninguno lo expresara de momento con palabras. Hasta ahora, era lo único que habían encontrado para que todo volviera a ser como antes, y ni siquiera estaban seguros de que funcionara (tampoco estaban seguros de qué había sucedido para estar en esta situación), así que solamente pensar en que no pasara nada, los ponía muy nerviosos.

Mientras llegaba la hora, decidieron salir a jugar al parque y comer un helado. A la vuelta, Derek volvió a insistir en que quería un perro. Se enfadó cuando le dijeron claramente que no e iba por delante del grupo.

-¿Y un gato? No hay que sacarlos a pasear y son muy independientes -preguntó Emily.

-Imposible, soy alérgica -respondió Erin.

-¿Desde cuando? -susurró Aaron.

-Desde ahora mismo -le respondió ella, y ambos se aguantaron la risa cuando los niños los miraron con desconfianza.

-¿Pues entonces un unicornio? -JJ saltó emocionada.

-Venga, un unicornio me parece bien -Erin agarró a los pequeños para que se dieran prisa, las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer.

-¿Y dónde se compra un unicornio, Erin? -Spencer preguntó curioso.

Aaron, Emily y Penélope se echaron a reír cuando escucharon a la rubia decirle que en el centro comercial, que irían el fin de semana a por él. 

CMCMCM

Hotch había instalado el reproductor de vídeo antes de cenar, y cuando fue a darle para atrás a la película, ésta ya estaba rebobinada.

-No la has mirado ¿verdad? -Erin parecía preocupada.

-No, en cuanto han salido las primeras letras, la he quitado. Está preparada para que la vean ellos.

Después de cenar, sentaron a los niños en el sofá y les dijeron que iban a ver una película nueva. Ellos esperarían en la cocina.

-¿Y sobre qué va la película? -preguntó Derek.

-Ehh, es una sorpresa. Pero tenéis que verla entera, aunque no os guste, aunque sea rara, ¿de acuerdo? -Hotch respondió. Ellos asintieron.

Se fue corriendo a la cocina, donde Erin lo esperaba con una taza de té. Se sentaron juntos a la mesa.

-Bueno, a llegado la hora de la verdad, veremos si funciona.

-¿Será una especie de Ring o algo así? Que si ves una película rara te pasa algo… -Hotch la miró. No lo había pensado.

-Tal vez, si fue García la que los convenció de verla, probablemente la encontraría en Internet, leería lo que hacía la película (o no), y querrían comprobarlo.

-A veces Internet no es tan bueno…

Escucharon a los niños reírse, para un segundo después, chillar. Se preguntaron cómo sería la película, pero ninguno de los dos iría a comprobarlo.

-No quiero imaginar qué haremos si esto no funciona…-Erin tomó un sorbo de su té.

-Todavía tenemos cinco días, algo se nos ocurrirá.

-¿Tú crees? -ella lo miró con la ceja levantada.

-Bueno, no sé, siempre podemos buscar otras alternativas.

-¿Cómo cuáles? No veo alternativa a que cinco adultos se queden como niños para siempre.

-Dejamos el FBI, nos venimos a vivir aquí, y vivimos tranquilamente como una familia con los niños -dijo Hotch divertido.

-Por supuesto, cinco niños ahora, seis con Jack -se dio cuenta que Aaron se había olvidado de su hijo durante un instante.- y tres más cuando vengan mis hijos. Lo nuestro no es una familia numerosa, es un equipo de fútbol completo.

-Así no nos aburriremos, mujer.

-Oh, y no te olvides del perro que Derek insistirá de nuevo en tener, y del unicornio de cola rosa de JJ y Spencer.

-¡Qué negativa eres a veces, Erin! -se apartó a tiempo de que el bolígrafo de Penélope le diera en la cabeza-. No sé tú, pero yo sí lo veo.

-Aaron…

-Sólo estoy bromeando, pero si no funciona, creo que deberíamos considerar algo así.

Erin iba a contestar cuando escucharon a Emily llamarlos desde el salón. Los dos se levantaron rápidamente.

Cuando llegaron al salón, cuatro niños confusos los miraron (Spencer sollozaba en el hombro de Derek). A Aaron y Erin se les cayó el mundo encima: no había funcionado.

-¿Qué mierda nos habéis puesto? -el niño mayor fue el primero en hablar.

-Derek, habla bien, por favor -lo reprendió Hotch mientras apagaba la televisión y sacaba la película.

-Es que era una cosa súper rara. Apenas tenía diálogos, y había cosas bonitas, como una feria y cosas así, y un segundo después pasaba a un cementerio con cosas más raras…Uff, muy escalofriante, en serio -Emily relató.

-Yo creo que tendré pesadillas -susurró JJ.

-Está bien, leeremos un cuento antes de dormir para evitar eso ¿de acuerdo? Vamos a prepararnos para la cama -Erin forzó una sonrisa para los niños, pero cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Aaron, ambos se sintieron derrotados.

Después de acostar a los niños, Erin fue a su habitación, dejó la puerta entreabierta porque estaba segura que a mitad de la noche, Spencer se acostaría con ellos, y quería facilitarle las cosas al niño. Aaron ya estaba ahí. Leía un libro en la cama, o al menos lo tenía abierto. Tenía la mirada perdida y no podía concentrarse. Erin cogió su pijama y se encerró en el baño. En los quince minutos que tardó en salir, Aaron no se movió. Los dos estaban conmocionados.

Cuando salió, se metió en la cama y se acercó a él, necesitaba un abrazo. Aaron dejó el libro y la envolvió en sus brazos.

-Creo que estoy considerando tu oferta de venirnos aquí, pero no acepto ni perros, ni gatos, ni pájaros ni unicornios ni nada -su voz quedó amortiguada en su pecho.

-Trato hecho. En esta casa no entrará nadie que no se sostenga en dos patas -Hotch intentó sonreír, pero falló miserablemente.

Estuvieron abrazados cerca de veinte minutos, en silencio, hasta que ambos bostezaron con cansancio. Se acostaron y a pesar de las preocupaciones, se quedaron dormidos enseguida.

CMCMCM

Hotch se despertó casi al borde de la cama, y con alguien demasiado cerca de él. Cuando se giró, tenía la cara de Spencer casi pegada a la suya. Abrió mucho los ojos: era la cara de SPENCER, al final sí que había funcionado. El chico estaba presionado contra él, pero se las arregló para salir de la cama sin despertarlo. Fue al otro lado de la cama para despertar y avisar a Erin.

-Erin, ¡despierta! -susurró.

-Nooo, cinco minutos más -ella se echó las mantas por encima de la cabeza.

-No, escucha, ¡ha funcionado, la película, ha funcionado! Mira a Spencer -le quitó las mantas y la ayudó a girarse.

-¡Es verdad! Vamos a ver al resto.

Cuando estaban a punto de salir de la habitación, escucharon voces en el pasillo. La ilusión los invadió de lleno. Los chicos estaban desconcertados y hablaban todos a la vez.

-¿Por qué llevo trenzas? No llevo trenzas desde los doce años.

-¿Y por qué mi pijama es de unicornios? Es bonito pero no es mi estilo…

-¡Pues a mi me encanta el mío! Los perritos son tan adorables…

-Baby girl, a ti te gusta todo ese rollo.

Aaron y Erin los miraban en silencio, llenos de alegría. De repente, se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

-Ehh, ¿dónde estamos? ¿Y por qué tenéis esa cara? -preguntó Derek mirándolos a los dos.

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera responder, escucharon una voz detrás de ellos.

-Buenos días. ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué llevamos todos pijamas tan infantiles? ¿Y hay café preparado? Necesito cafeína -Reid soltó todas las preguntas seguidas casi sin respirar frotándose los ojos.

Aaron y Erin se miraron entre sí y soltaron una carcajada ante el desconcierto del equipo, que los miraban sin comprender nada. Ellos simplemente sentían el alivio de que todo, por fin, se había solucionado. 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y éste es el final de la historia. Espero que os haya gustado.


End file.
